


Wax Play

by out_of_nowhere



Series: Kinktober [8]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere
Summary: Couldn't think of a title but this is for the kinktober prompt wax play





	Wax Play

Link looked beautiful like this. Hands tied, ankles tied, and both pulled over his head and tied to the headboard, blindfolded as well for good measure. His ass and cock perfectly presented for Rhett to do with as he pleased.

Link was breathing hard, his cock and asshole wet from the blowjob and ass eating Rhett had just given him. "What's your color, baby? Need a break before the next part?" Rhett asked. 

"Green," Link panted out. "I'm okay, sir. I'm ready. I can take it."

Rhett smiled. "That's my good boy. Always so good for daddy," he said, rubbing the head of his dick against Link's wet, pulsing hole. Link moaned and tried to rock down onto Rhett. 

Rhett's hand met Link's ass with a loud CRACK! "Tsk, tsk. And I was just saying how good you were. Don't be bad now before the main event."

"S-sorry, daddy. I just want you so bad," Link whined. 

Rhett massaged the red mark that had risen on Link's skin. "I want you too, baby. Gimme just a second and you'll get me."

Link whimpered as he felt Rhett shift away on the bed. 

Then he was back and lubing himself up. Link really liked being fucked with just spit as lube, but Rhett wasn't into pain nearly as much, so that only happened in times of necessity. Today, he was going in wet. He had another way to give Link the pain he craved. 

Lining himself up, Rhett slowly sank into Link's waiting hole. He couldn't resist letting out a small moan. No matter how many times they did this, Link always felt amazing around his dick. 

Rhett lit a candle and gave it a moment for the wick to burn down, all the while continuing his slow, gentle thrusts. "Ready, baby?" he asked, tossing the lighter on the nightstand. 

"Yes, daddy, please," Link answered enthusiastically. 

Rhett lowered the candle to about a foot away from Link and let a few drops hit the back of his left thigh and dribble down to his ass cheek. Link groaned at the mix of pleasure and pain. Moving to drip some on his other cheek, Rhett asked "Like that, baby?"

"Oh, yes, sir! More, please, daddy, please!" Link was starting to squirm around. When Rhett let a long stream of wax drip from Link's balls up the underside of his dick, he let out a scream and jumped, clamping down hard on Rhett's cock.

"Color?" Rhett asked, giving them both a moment to recover. 

"Green, green! It's a lot but oh, it feels so good, daddy," Link said through heavy breaths.

Rhett resumed thrusting into Link, going just a little harder and a little faster than before. As he continued dripping wax around Link's thighs, ass, and crotch, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Link was so beautiful, panting and moaning and writhing beneath him. 

"You're so good, baby. You should see yourself spread open, taking daddy's cock like a good little slut. Fuck, you're so good," Rhett said, his breathing picking up as he felt his orgasm building. 

"Yes," Link whined, "wanna be good for daddy."

Rhett blew out the candle, tossing it to the side, wrapped his hand around Link's pulsing dick, and started stroking in time to his thrusts. "Then be a good boy and come for daddy. That's it," he said as Link's whines hit a high, desperate pitch. "Get yourself nice and dirty for daddy."

With that, Link was coming all over himself. The sight of Link's come mixed with the wax plus the buildup of everything had Rhett filling Link's ass. 

As he slid out, he spoke softly to Link. "Are you okay, baby? Can you be a good boy just a few more minutes while I clean you up?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I can stay like this a little bit longer," Link assured him. 

Rhett grabbed some oil and wet wipes. First he rubbed the oil on his hands and making sure there was plenty of excess, he began gently and efficiently peeling the wax off Link's body. Then he wiped the oil and come off him as best he could. Last, he began untying Link, rubbing his ankles and wrists as he went. 

When he was done, Link was just laying there in Rhett's arms, staring at him with bliss and love in his eyes. "That was so good, Rhett. Thank you," he said, barely above a whisper. 

Rhett's heart swelled in his chest, full of love for the man next to him. He quickly gathered Link in his arms and gave him a kiss. "Baby, I should be the one thanking you. Everything you give me every time we get together? You're a gift just for me that I never deserved."

"Wanna give you everything," Link said, snuggling into Rhett and already slipping into sleep. 

Rhett kissed into his hair and said, "You already have, baby. You already have."


End file.
